Repetición
by KuroganeNoLoke
Summary: todo empieza con el peor temor de cualquier estudiante "repetir año" pero Lucy no solo encontrará nuevos compañeros si no un nuevo amor / denle una oportunidad onegai!
1. Chapter 1: Repetí año?

Gracias por interesarse en leer este fanfic es el primero que publico ya que nunca se me habría ocurrido jojojo así que aquí les traigo una idea que surgió de lo que me paso xD repetiré año ;-;

* * *

_"pensamientos"_

* * *

Lucy´s Pov

Por fin era el último y tan anhelado fin de clases, me levanté temprano ya que quería llegar temprano para poder ver a mi novio Loke, ya que según mi padre durante las vacaciones tendría que permanecer en casa de mi tía Grandine y mi pqueña prima Wendy, me vestí rápidamente y literalmente volé hacia la academia Fairy Tail

Cuando llegué me di cuenta que Loke ya se había ido, era típico de él, nunca esperarme ni por un segundo mas tarde, me dirigí sonriendo como siempre hacia mi salón para la mini fiesta de fin de año pero vi al director Makarov diciendome que quería hablar conmigo, entré en crisis de pánico, a juzgar por su expresión seria no era algo bueno

**Lucy ... de seguro sabes muy bien tu situación academica ... - **era un tono serio ni una pisca de risa en su rostro

**¿Mis notas? últimamente no me ha ido tan bi-** fui cortada por la mirada furiosa de Makarov

**¿Últimamente? -** hizo una pausa soltando un suspiro como si hubiera pasado algo malo- **Todo el año te ha ido pésimo, las notas están cerradas, no hay nada que pueda hacer, me temo Lucy que repetirás año**

****Me quedé en blanco, acaso escuché bien? solo me preocupé de mi relación con Loke y mis notas las bajé mucho, siempre decía "Luego las subiré" creo que metí la pata y pospuse muuucho subir las notas, salí desanimada de la oficina de Makarov para dirigirme hacia las escaleras que daban a la azotea, sólo recuerdo que de algún modo pisé mal y también una cabellera rosa.

* * *

Lo sé muy corto me gusta el suspenso muajaja D: no me maten es la primera vez que decido escribir algo despues de imaginarlo en mi mente , se aceptan criticas ! gracias por leer! KuroganeNoLoke fuera! ah y actualizaré todos los días !


	2. Chapter 2: no te guíes por su apariencia

gomenasai por no actualizar D: soy un monstruo merezco un castigo de parte de los que leyeron mi historia ;-; bien aqui les traigo el capitulo 2 espero que sea mas largo

**dialogo normal**

_pensamientos_

* * *

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima-sensei ( si fueran mios 8D jojojojo)

* * *

Natsu Pov

**Corre rápido hielito, Erza nos está alcanzando!-** ahí estábamos el cubito de hielo y yo corriendo por nuestras vidas a una velocidad sobrehumana si no la gran Titania nos alcanzaría y todo porque al estúpido de Gray tubo la brillante idea de quedarse dormido y como yo soy una gran persona [si clarooo XD] lo fui a buscar y ahí fue donde empezamos a correr por nuestras vidas.

**Y hacia donde quieres que corra?! - **yo tampoco tenía idea en donde podía esconderme.

**Hacia donde está Jellal!a la derecha!- **de seguro cuando se topara con Jellal se le quitaría el enojo a Erza y estaríamos a salvo.

Solo eché una miradita rápida hacia Gray pero antes de entrar al consejo estudiantil Erza lo atrapó pero para cuando terminara con Gray yo estaría muy lejos jeje todo estaba en mis planes pero de la nada apareció una chica rubia, o simplemente no la vi, maldición si me detenía Erza me atraparía así que simplemente tomé a la chica por la cintura y la arrastré junto conmigo.

**Kyaaa! Bájame!- **oh no , no lo haría definitivamente no sería atrapado por Erza! hey, no es para nada fea mi "rehén" espera! que cosas dices Natsu Dragneel!?

**Lo siento pero no puedo parar hasta la azotea perdone ojou-sama -** le dije guiñándole un ojo del cual recibí como respuesta un sonrojo de la rubia, realmente era linda, arg! Natsu no pienses en eso!

Aún corriendo subí las escaleras que daban directo hacia la azotea del instituto con mi adorable "rehén" en mis brazos y con cuidado la deposité en el suelo.

**G-gracias-** la miré de reojo y vi como se sacudía la falda aún sonrojada, no pude evitar sonreír pero en ese momento nuestras miradas chocaron y sentí una ligera corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi espalda y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de mi rostro, pero una dulce vocecita hizo salirme de lalalandia.

**P-porqué ... venías corriendo ... así? - **lo decía mientras jugaba con los bordes de la falda, cuando hacía eso me recordaba al aspecto de una niña pequeña, totalmente adorable - **Etto... alguien ahí? - **oh no otra vez me perdí en sus ojos, definitivamente después sería bueno jugar un buen videojuego.

**L-lo siento, venía escapando de Erza - **suena maldito timbre de salida! suena! era un ambiente tenso no sabía que hacer excepto mirarla de reojo, por primera vez en mi vida quería escapar de algo que me era completamente desconocido, mientras pensaba eso sonó el ansiado timbre pero cometí la torpeza de querer salir huyendo y me tropecé con aquella chica besándonos por accidente, aunque ... este accidente no estaba para nada mal y sin darme cuenta la tomé posecivamente por la cintura atraiéndola hacia mí pero abrí los ojos de golpe al encontrarme con la sorpresa que me estaba correspondiendo sonrojada.

Nos separamos lentamente los dos con un color carmesí en las mejillas, y a ella le dio una especie de ataque de risa y me sonrió y luego se fue normalmente, oh dios soy un maldito impulsivo! pero no estuvo mal, salió una sonrisa sin querer y me fui aunque el camino peleé con Gray porque dijo que estaba sonriendo como estúpido, no le presté atención y fui a donde siempre después de clases, simplemente el lugar perfecto! donde jugaba videojuegos! donde iba antes lo cerraron así que iba a "Fairy Games" era un paraíso!

**Yoo!Natsu! llegas algo tarde no? jajaja - **ese era el dueño de la tienda Alaude, era un buen tipo y siempre me deja usar el mejor pc para jugar juegos online, me dirigí a mi puesto habitual pero al lado estaba alguien gritando emocionadamente que estaba en el ranking de los mejores 10 jugadores del juego pero abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi quien era,Era la chica a quien usé de "rehén" y besé! y sin dudarlo dos veces la apunté acusadoramente con mi dedo

**Tú! - **me sonrió dulcemente asintiendo con la cabeza - **e-espera! juegas videojuegos!?**

**Sí, se que es un poco raro -** mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos mirando el piso como si buscara algo- **por eso r-repetí año jeje**

**Eres jodidamente perfecta! - **oh no, oh no! prácticamente se lo grité, trágame tierra! me tapé la cara con ambas manos para disimular un poco pero cuando quize decirle algo vi que me estaba abrazando por el cuello sonriéndome sonrojada.

**Nee~~ - ** picándome la mejilla con el dedo - **e-eso... nos... c-con...**

**Escúpelo! - **le dí una palmadita en la espalda pero solo para oír lo mas impactante después de que cerrarían sword secret online ( que nombre se me acaba de ocurrir)

**Eso nos convierte en novios?- **me miraba con una cara de perrito a medio morir, ademas creo que también me gustaba.

**S-sí... -** entonces me di cuenta lo cerca que estábamos y ella cada vez iba acortando la distancia hasta que nuestros labios volvieron a chocar en un beso corto.

Pasamos la tarde jugando juegos onlines hasta que se hizo tarde y cada uno se dirigió a su casa, no podía evitar sonreír, y creo que si era una sonrisa estúpida porque Igneel dijo que así era,me di un buen baño con agua caliente y me dormí pensando en lo que había pasado hoy esbozando una sonrisa antes de quedarme profundamente dormido.-

* * *

ahi esta! quiero darle suspenso por eso quedo ahi(?) jeje no me maten D: ! acepto criticas ! nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo muchas gracias por leer mi fic!

KuroganeNoLoke a jugar play! jojojoj


	3. Chapter 3: solo se que lo quiero

**dialogo normal**

_pensamientos_

* * *

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sensei

* * *

Lucy Pov

Me desperté aun con mucho sueño, suponía que era sábado así que volví a meterme en la cama y dormí pero luego sonó mi celular, como molestaba, miré la pantalla y era un mensaje de Cana

"_acaso no vas a venir a clases? si corres aún puedes llegar a clases de Química, tenemos el experimento hoy bella durmiente!"_

**Quee?! no debe ser tan tarde o si?**** - **me giré con temor a ver el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared solo para descubrir que era prácticamente medio día, me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y corrí a velocidad sobrehumana con el delantal de química mal puesto, y respirando entrecortado entré al laboratorio junto con las chicas.

**Ya pensábamos que no vendrías- **

**Cana si no me hubieras mandado el mensaje hubiera dormido todo el día- **solté un suspiro y me acomodé el delantal mal puesto

**Lu-chan la clase ya empezó, solo coloca lo que esta** **en el tubo de ensayo ahí- **me dijo Levy apuntando un frasco o lo que fuera puesto encima de fuego y mi peor error fue tomar el tubo equivocado, le empezó a salir humo, se oían los gritos de todos adentro incluso del profesor, era un completo caos, mejor huía antes de que me echaran la culpa , aunque si la tuviera, decidí ir por la puerta pero solo había un montón de gente tratando de abrirla, estaba trancada junto con las ventanas,y el "experimento" seguía sacando humo, A QUIEN SE LE HABÍA OCURRIDO CERRAR TODO!?, bien ahora mi segundo error maldición, tomé una silla y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo la lancé ventana afuera y saltando afuera haciéndome un pequeño corte en mi mejilla-

**Salid todos en calma! no se empujen- **el profesor Heiji trataba de calmar a todo el salón que se lanzaban del salón huyendo hacia afuera, pero sentí como me jalaban hacia atrás y me sacaban de allí, ¿Acaso me están secuestrando?pero para mi gran sorpresa era aquel chico pelirosa-

**Pero que acaba de ocurrir ahí adentro?!- **lo jalé de la maga para escapar de ahí y fui hacia la azotea-

**Bien lo que paso fue que- **respiré hondo y continué hablando como si mi vida dependiera de ello**- llegué tarde porque me quedé dormida entonces ya era casi medio día y corrí y corrí Levy-chan dijo que pusiera el tubo de ensayo junto con lo otro pero me equivoqué entonces empezó a salir humo por todas partes y las puertas y ventanas estaban trancadas y en mi desesperación por morir tomé la silla y la lancé en contra de la ventana que se rompió y salté por ahí me corte la mejilla y luego me topé contigo fin- **cuando terminé ya ni podía respirar y aquel chico me miraba con cara de no haber entendido nada.

**Bien no entendí ni mierda pero te llevaré a enfermería para que te curen el corte- **tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia enfermería pero no había nadie, me hizo reír bastante mirar por detrás de mi hombro y encontrarme con todos corriendo y gritando por mi pequeño accidente, abrió una estantería donde se encontraba las banditas para curarme.

**Apropósito...como te llamas? -**realmente me picaba la curiosidad, m-me había besado con un completo extraño! como podía estar tan tranquila?! sabía con solo mirarlo que era buen chico pero realmente necesitaba saber su nombre no por curiosidad, tardo un par de minutos en responder hasta que se volvió hacía mi sonriéndome con una de sus típicas sonrisas-

**Natsu...Natsu Dragneel- **

**Ehh...mucho gusto Dragneel!-** tenía la costumbre de llamar a la gente por su apellido, lo que me extrañó fue que ni siquiera me preguntó por mi nombre,no no hizo, se las dió de espía en los archivos del instituto era la única conclusión que podía sacar después de que pronunciara mi nombre-

**Lu, gira un poco la cara- **AHH?! como sabía mi nombre que yo recuerde no lo mencioné, e-espera! acaso?...lo jalé de la manga de su chaleco un poco nerviosa, si era lo que pensaba...-**A-Acaso... tú... te m-metiste en los archivos del instituto para averiguar mi nombre?- **solo recibí una carcajada, será estúpido...no espera... a lo mejor se lo preguntó a Alaude, ese tipo es un bocón!arruina el misterio.

**Sí, se lo pregunté a Al por curiosidad- **me había leído completamente, inconscientemente hizo que se me escapara una sonrisa, me puso la bandita, no se porqué, ni las razones, pero nos quedamos mirando como completos idiotas, pero... era un ambiente agradable,y justo! llegó el director Makarov a romper el lindo momento, Natsu soltó un bufido tratando de esconder su sonrojo y yo un grito para intentar safarme, kyaaa! recibiría un castigo horrible!pataleé todo lo que pude, traté de incriminar a otros alumnos, pero el castigó me llegó de todas formas, tenía que quedarme despues de clases a limpiar todo el salón, era enorme! Makarov, viejo inconsciente.

Terminé cuando estaba completamente oscuro y se podían apreciar perfectamente las estrellas, era una vista hermosa pero tenía que correr a mi casa, a estas horas era peligroso,solté un suspiro esbozando una gran sonrisa pero al dirigirme a la salida y entrada del instituto me tropecé con cierto pelirosa, acaso... me había esperado ? aún tenía el uniforme así que creo que mi respuesta era obvia.

**Hey Lucy!-** sonreía como siempre saludándome agitando una de sus manos, realmente este chico...lo tomé del brazo y sonriéndole-

**Me irás a dejar?** -

**Por supuesto Lu!jejeje-** realmente lo quería mucho...

Ninguno sabía mucho del otro, solo conocíamos nuestros nombres, eramos novios pero nos desconocíamos completamente, pero el cariño que nos teníamos a pesar de ser extraños desconocidos era bastante... te quiero... Natsu...

* * *

FIN!:DD no mentira jojojoj esto aun sigue señores!gracias a sus comentarios en mis dos historias estimados lectores asi que nos vemos luego ! realizare un ff gruvia y uno jerza!

Loke a seguir dibujando!kukuku~~


End file.
